


For what

by MurielJones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: Mary and Ketch don't use condoms.





	For what

When Bobby had said: ‘We should get tested.’ Mary had literally said: ‘For what?’

Now, three tests later she was holding a piece of paper, receive in the mail – again – from a private and confidential service.

When Ketch had pulled out a condom a look must have passed over her face; and he saw  it, and now here she was.  Ketch had been in love with her, undeniably, and undeniably she had been using him to quench her pain, create connection, escape, return, something.  It hadn’t worked, what ever it was; and they hadn’t used a condom, she was on the pill anyhow.  Dammit. 

She looked at the piece of paper. ‘For what?’


End file.
